They're Back
by randomlass
Summary: [Cowritten with Crystal Persian]After returning from the future, the turtles find that they were followed by the Dark Turtles, what happens when Leo and Don meet two girls that catch their eye...along with their Dark halves...
1. Back to the Present

Okay, I know some people don't like Fast Forward, and I didn't like it until the Dark Turtles came into the picture…I found that extremely cool that they got evil clones, even if they gave me the shivers…So, even though Crystal Persian hasn't seen Fast Forward, she agreed to write this…and we hope you guys like it…oh, since the series isn't complete, that means stuff is going to be wrong as soon as Fast Forward goes on…and I hated the episode with the Journal and their lives totally messed up, so…yeah, I changed that…and just as always, Kat and Krystal are in it

Disclaimer: We don't own TMNT; all we own are our OCs

* * *

**Back to the Present:**

"It's good to know that the journal was just a decoy," Don stated, sitting down on the couch.

"Finally…" Raph stated, "I'm goin' to eat some good ol' fashion junk food."

"Man… no more high tech video games," Mikey whined.

"Why do I have the feeling that we were followed?" Leo said eyes narrowed.

"Dude, you are paranoid," Mikey frowned rolling his eyes, "Who would've followed us? Viral, Sh'Okanabo, our evil clones!"

"Mikey, you know how I feel when you bring up our darker halves," Don stated.

"I was just saying…" Mikey shrugged grinning.

"Yeah right," Don rolled his eyes flipping on the TV, the news talking about the shooting down at VA Tech.

Raph exited the kitchen bag of pork grinds in one hand a root beer in the other, "Ya know, this is so lame… we get back from the future where we were able to walk the streets… and when we get back, and crud like this happens…"

"I'm just glad Master Splinter is meditating so I can watch…"

"Mikey, I'm watching the news," Don stated sending Mikey and stern look.

Leo sighed, "I'm going top side to check everything out…"

"Leo, nobody followed us," Raph rolled his eyes, "take a break!"

"AND THE WINNER AND STILL CHAMPION, THE TURTLE TITAN!" Mikey stated from on top of the couch the remote in hand.

"Mikey… GIVE ME THE REMOTE!" Don growled, "I wanna see what happened at VA Tech!"

"Sorry Donnie, why not go off with Leo and see what this feeling of his is!" Mikey stuck out his tongue flipping the channel to Toon Disney, which the 'House of Mouse' was on.

"Mike, I don't even know ya," Raph sighed shaking his head.

* * *

A teen with brown hair with blonde highlights exited the club laughing as her blonde haired friend followed her, face etched in horror, "I can't believe you did that, Kat…"

"I can't believe it either Krystal…" the blonde stated, "spilling all that punch on my bully of a cousin's head wasn't the best ideas that I've come up with."

"At least he can't hurt ya," Krystal winked.

"True," Kat stated nodding a bit, adjusting her skirt a bit, "But he broke a pinky promise."

"And that was?" Krystal asked, a bit skeptical.

"That under no circumstance would his friends try to touch me in anyway that would make me feel uncomfortable," she stated, "and lets face it… one of his friends, forcing me to kiss him does fall under that category."

"You're right, but be careful, you might actually make things worse by doing something like that," Krystal warned.

"Yeah…"

"Yo Kat."

Kat and Krystal rolled their eyes, "Hello Terry."

The red haired man grinned as the girls turned to him, Kat glaring at him particularly, "What do you want you dork face?"

"I don't get a good bye kiss from ya, some girlfriend you are," he stated.

"Girlfriend!" Kat and Krystal asked, their jaws dropping, "I'm/she's not your girlfriend!"

"Well, I wouldn't have kissed ya if there wasn't a reason to," Terry stated, winking at Kat.

"Terry, I would never go out with you… you… you…"

"Hottie?" Terry smirked.

"GROSS!" Krystal wrinkled her nose, "You drug addicted weirdo, who would think you were a hottie?"

"A drug addicted weirdo?" Kat blinked.

Terry growled, reaching out grabbing Kat's wrist, "You're coming with me, lil' lady."

"Let go you're hurting me!" Kat squirmed.

Krystal was about to do something when she felt someone grab her from behind, "HELP!"

* * *

Dark Leo smirked from the shadows as he and Dark Don watched the ruckus commence. After following their good halves from the future to see, and take control of their world, they couldn't help but search for their heroic others… but they only arrived there hours before.

He sneered at the young girl's cry for help, as if it was music to his ears. That is until the familiar figures of their good halves appeared.

"Is that anyway to treat ladies?" Leo asked with anger in his voice.

The red haired man snorted, pulling the blonde girl towards him, "I only take what's mine, and she's mine." He held her close, almost possessively, as the other man held the struggling brown haired girl with blonde highlights, just as possessively as the other.

"Let them go, or we'll be forced to attack," Don's voice rang out.

"Looks like we found them," Dark Don snickered with glee watching as their good halves jump the two men, fighting them with their futuristic weapons.

"Looks like it, brother…" Dark Leo stated, staring at the girl with the brown hair and blonde high lights, "looks like it."

In a matter of minutes the two men laid on the ground unconscious.

"You girls alright?" Don asked.

The blonde girl nodded slightly, staring at him, "You're…"

Don and Leo winced, preparing for screams of terror, only to have the two girls smile.

"Thank you," the blonde one stated, brushing the hair from her face, glancing between Leo and Don shyly.

"Thanks…" Krystal smiled at Leo; her eyes suddenly widened seeing a large man sneaking up behind Leo, "Uh… I think you should move."

Leo gasped in surprise when she pushed him, and then throwing a left hook at someone, "STAY OUTTA OF THIS JOHNNY!"

The large man grabbed his nose, "Yer so gonna pay fer that Krystal."

She narrowed her eyes, throwing punches and kicks like a kick boxer, "I told ya to stay out!"

In a matter of moments, he was rendered unconscious with her punches and kicks of fury.

Dark Leo smirked, staring at her, "Maybe she could be of some good use to us."

"I'm so sorry for pushing you…" the girl stated.

"My main question is why aren't you…" Leo hesitated.

"Freaking out," Don finished after getting out of the blonde's grasp.

"There's nothing wrong with the way you look," the blonde girl stated.

"Yeah…"

"Well… um… where did you learn how to fight like that?" Leo asked, "I mean you were boxing like a pro."

The mostly brunette girl smirked pointing at the other girl, "Rough housing with her coz."

"Why were those guys attacking you anyways?" Don asked.

"That red head punk, Terry… well he has a thing for Kat," the brunette stated pointing to her friend.

"That other guy, with Terry… Mason… he has this little thing for Krystal," the blonde stated pointing to the somewhat brunette, "And the guy Jason… that she just took down is like their best bud or something like that."

"Don't you two know it's dangerous to go unescorted in New York at night?" Leo asked.

"Nope, we just moved here," the brunette stated grinning.

"Oh… that explains it," Don stated.

"Well… the names Kat," the blonde stated sticking out her hand to Don.

"Donatello," he stated shaking her hand.

"Krystal," the brunette stated copying her friend's action and sticking out her hand to Leo.

"Leonardo," Leo shook her hand.

Dark Don couldn't help but have his wicked smile grow, "My brother... are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Follow them?" Dark Leo stated.

"Precisely..." Dark Don stated.

* * *

_**TBC: PLEASE R&R!**_

How was it? Bad or Good…or just okay…


	2. Friendship

Disclaimer: We don't own TMNT FF or any of the songs mentioned; all we own are our OCs

* * *

**Friendship:**

"Nice place," Leo stated, grabbing one of the books off the shelf and flipping through it, "So... why did you two move up here?"

"I really don't know," Krystal stated, "I mean, mainly to keep an eye on Kat's cousin..."

Kat snorted, "I wanted to move here to get away from the rural life..."

"Why?" Don asked.

"It's all I've ever really known, and I wanted to see what it was like to live in the city," Kat stated, "And Krystal's only here because I wanted someone to come with me, and she was the only one who was kind enough to volunteer."

"Hey, that's what soul sisters are for," Krystal grinned, "are you guys hungry?"

"All we got is pizza," Kat stated.

"Sure…" Don grinned, "If our brother was here he'd probably be... you don't wanna know."

Kat giggled, "I'll fix the plates Krystal."

"M'kay Kat," Krystal grinned as Kat walked into the kitchenette, grabbing four plates, and a pizza box from the counter, and walking back into the room.

"What do you two want to drink?" Krystal stated, "We got soda, and I was about to put the kettle on the stove to make some tea."

"Tea," Leo stated, "and if you want I can give you a hand."

"Aww thanks Leo," she stated smiling a bit walking into the kitchen, Leo close on her heels.

Kat set the pizza and plates on the table, and sat down, "So... what's it like?"

"What's what like?" Don blinked.

"Ya know..." Kat grinned, "to be graceful and all that jazz?"

"It's actually kinda hard," Don said, "and I'm not the biggest expert on it."

"Oh really?" she cocked an eye brow, "Watching you last night I couldn't compare who was more graceful, you or your brother."

Don blushed, "Uh… thanks…"

"No problem," Kat grinned.

* * *

"How long have you been rough housing with Kat's cousin?" Leo asked.

"For awhile," Krystal smirked, "Let's just say he and I aren't exactly friends."

"Why?" Leo asked.

"I had to protect my little sis at home, he kept on picking on her," Krystal stated.

"I'm sorry," Leo stated.

"It's no big... she can take care of herself now," Krystal smiled watching as he grabbed the stuff for the tea.

She listened as the water began to simmer, her eyes darting around grabbing a packet of herbal tea. Leo watched in silence, "Where are you from?"

"Pennsylvania," Krystal stated, "Kat's from Georgia."

Leo blinked, "How do you…"

"Like I said, her cousin," Krystal grinned.

"What's Kat's story?" Leo asked, pointing to where his brother and her friend were chattering about something.

"She'll tell you," Krystal stated, "Don't worry…"

She jumped when she heard the kettle whistle, grabbing the tea pot with the packets of tea inside, pouring the hot water into the pot gently watching the steam dance in the air.

"Come on," she grinned, holding the pot and a pot holder and exiting the kitchen. He nodded following.

* * *

Dark Don couldn't help but be amused; Darius Dunn ordered them to follow the turtles into their time to wreck time. He knew that the men had the two journals that young Cody Jones didn't here about, but the man didn't tell them anything either.

He realized that no matter what, he and his brothers would be stuck in this time... not that he minded, especially after seeing the blonde girl. The fear that she held in her eyes when that man grabbed her wrist was burned in his memory, and it made him want to curl his tail around her.

He growled when he felt Dark Leo step on his tail, "Watch where you put that thing."

He narrowed his yellow eyes, as he watched his brother went into deep thought. Dark Leo couldn't help but think of the brunette, the way she kicked that one man's butt. Something about her seemed so... he couldn't think of a word, but he wanted her... mainly since he could tell this meant instant friendship between the two turtles that he and his present brother were cloned from.

They looked up, and Dark Don found himself smirking as the blonde girl sat down on the fire escape, and frowned when he saw Don sit next to her, "So... what did you want to show me?"

The girl grinned, pulling out a small object, "Okay, don't laugh... because I suck."

"Suck at what?" he asked.

"Playing the harmonica..." she stated, bringing the instrument to her lips, and playing a bit. She wasn't playing a song or anything, just notes.

"Krystal doesn't know, does she?" Don asked.

"Nope," Kat shook her head, "she only knows I play the clarinet... and trust me, I can play that no better... but at least I can play songs."

The sound of music playing on the roof got the occupants in the small area's attention, "What's that?"

"Krystal must be dancing," Kat stated, "come on, let's check it out."

He couldn't help but nod as she started to climb the fire escape to the roof, Don following her close behind.

"Should we follow brother?" Dark Don smirked.

Dark Leo nodded, his smirk twisted into a psychotic smile.

* * *

Krystal swayed her hips to the music as her boom box played the song "Look Through my Eyes" from the Disney movie Brother Bear. She smiled gently, doing a turn, and she stuck her hand out, "Come on Leo, join in on the fun."

He blushed slightly when she sent him a playful wink as she danced towards him, doing a spin and grabbing his arms gently and pulling him with her.

"I can't really dance," Leo stated in an embarrassed tone.

Krystal smiled gently, "I'll teach you."

"You will?" he stated. Krystal grinned, nodding slightly, only to stop when she heard Kat's cell phone ring.

She reached into her jacket pocket, "I must have picked her jacket by mistake."

She pulled out the phone, "Hello?"

"_Hello, we're calling to let you know that you're clarinet is ready to be picked up from repairs,"_ a computerized voice stated on the other end.

She glanced to the roof's edge seeing Kat and Don climbing over, "Kat... you need to go pick up you're baby from the repair shop!"

Kat rolled her eyes, "You know that clarinet isn't my baby... but I'll go pick it up anyways."

Krystal held out the cell phone, which Kat took gratefully, shoving it in her pocket, "You wanna come with Don, it's only three blocks down?"

"Okay," Don nodded.

"Krystal, do you and Leo wanna come?" Kat asked with a grin.

"Nah, I'm going to teach Leo how to dance," Krystal stated, "just be careful, because if Lily finds out something happened to you she's going to kill us both."

"She just says that because she loves us," Kat stated.

"Just go," Krystal stated, "and hurry back you two."

Kat nodded, "We will..."

Krystal nearly bursted out into laughter by the look on Kat's face when Don scooped her up bridal style and jumped across the roof, disappearing into the night, "Okay Leo... where should we start?"

Leo just stood there his expression blank, making her sigh, "Okay... maybe we should start with some basic spins, and moving your hips to the beat."

She walked over to her boom box and changed the song to the Jump 5 version of "Roller Coaster Ride," and she began snapping.

"Okay, dancing can either be for fun, or for exercise," Krystal stated, "Well... it's actually both depending on the person."

She moved her hips to the beat a bit, "First you got to find the beat..."

"Okay..." Leo nodded, "Like how?"

"Loosen up," Krystal instructed, "you're too tense."

Leo gulped when she touched his shoulders gently, "Think of something positive... something that you enjoy doing, or someone who is close to you and brings you at peace."

Leo nodded, taking a deep breathe his mind going to whenever he trained... each flowing motion of each kata made him feel at peace...

But he suddenly tensed.

"Leo, is everything okay?"

_That voice..._

Krystal touched his shoulder gently, squeezing it.

_That touch..._

He opened his eyes, and glanced at her face, that held a mixture of worry and confusion, but he found himself staring into those brown pools that were her eyes.

_Those eyes..._

Why did she make him feel like this?

* * *

Kat held onto Don, her eyes closed. She's always hated heights, and not having her feet on the ground. At a young age two of her friends who were older, stronger, and bigger then she was would hold her and her friends that were size upside down...

She hated it, and they knew it... but they'd always take advantage of it whenever she was being secretive on more then one occasion... until they finally dropped her on her head, nearly cracking it open, and made it bleed severely. Even though they never did it again, she'd always been afraid to have her feet off of something solid.

"Are you okay?" she shook her head negatively at his question.

He stopped, "Kat..."

She felt her knees trembling as he set her down on her feet, feeling him brush the tears that she didn't know had fallen.

"Sorry..." she whispered.

"Kat, are you okay?" he asked.

She drew in a deep breath, "Are we there yet?"

"All we need to do is go down the fire escape and we're home free," Don stated.

"Okay..." she nodded.

"Kat is there something wrong?" he asked, "Did I scare you?"

She shook her head negatively, "Sorry... a childhood fear was catching up to me."

He nodded; worry etching his features, "Okay... do you want to continue?"

"Yes."

After finding Don setting her on her feet a second time, Kat sighed, "Thanks."

Don nodded and smiled, "I'll be out here."

Kat smiled, nodding and exiting the alley.

"Isn't that sweet, looks like Donatello has found himself a new friend."

He tensed, _Not here... they can't be here.

* * *

_

_**PLEASE COMMENCE WITH REVIEWING!**_


	3. First Sightings

Disclaimer: WE DON'T OWN TMNT FF; all we own are our OCs!

* * *

**First Sightings:**

Kat stood in the repair shop, glancing around warily as a guy who was looking at electric guitars kept on glancing at her, sending her grins. She'd seen this guy once before when she dropped her clarinet off, and all she knew was to stay away from him as the manager stated.

"Here you go," the young woman that was the manager smiled handing her the clarinet case, "now be careful going home, alright?"

She nodded, "Thanks Connie."

"Hey, it's no problem," the woman blinked, "I'd do anything for anyone who is willingly up to tutoring my little sister, and remember, work starts for you directly after school, tell Krystal that, too."

Kat nodded, grinning, "Okay Connie, I will."

* * *

Donatello gritted his teeth as he was thrown against the wall with a loud _**thud**_, as Dark Don giggled with absolute enjoyment as Dark Leo took his turn grabbing him by the shoulders, and holding him up to eye level, "You thought you could escape us that easily, didn't you?"

"Why did you follow us?" he demanded.

Dark Don couldn't help but chuckle in amusement, "Let's just say we were sent by good old Darius Dun to cause trouble."

"And we did see how those two new friends of yours caught you and Leonardo's eye;" Dark Leo grinned wickedly, "what's so special about them?"

Don could feel his eyes widen, before they narrowed considerably, "What are you planning?"

"That's for us to know, and you to find out," Dark Don stated.

"Donnie!" Don's eyes widened, glancing towards the entrance of the alley, his voice dead in his throat as Kat entered.

"Don?" Kat's found her eyes widening in horror at the sight that was before her.

Finding his voice Don found himself shouting, "RUN, KAT, RUN!"

Unfortunately for him, she didn't... she was frozen solid in her tracks.

"We'll be back," Dark Leo whispered dropping Don, who landed with a thud on the ground, glaring as Dark Leo and Dark Don ran into the shadows.

He didn't like this.

Kat found herself snapping back to reality, running towards Don, and kneeling beside him, "Are you alright?"

He nodded, "We need to get out of here."

Kat clutched to her clarinet case tightly, nodding slightly, "Who were they?"

"I'll explain later, but right now we got to get out of here," Don stated, standing up, and reaching out to help he up. Her eyes quavered a bit at the seriousness in his eyes, but she grabbed his hand as he pulled her up.

"I can live with that," she murmured.

* * *

_**REVIEW PEOPLE, PLEASE REVIEW! DO IT FOR THE COOKIE! (holds out cookie) Yummy, cookie!**_


End file.
